


Boredom Breaker

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is bored, hopeless and frustrated. His solution? The beach!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is based off of an (almost) empty file entitled "I fucking love the beach." That is a fic that may never be but sits fondly in my unfinished folder all the same. Little bit of 2kficteen trivia for ya ;)
> 
> OKAY SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL PEOPLE  
> 2kficteen.tumblr.com /tinypeckers.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, as of May 11th (well, Tuesday 12th but technically also May 11th) until Tuesday 19th May I am on HOLIDAY.
> 
> That means fics on AO3 won't be happening but on my tumblr (tinypeckers.tumblr.com) I will have them queued for your viewing pleasure. Okay? <3

“Do you know what we should do this fine Sunday?” Ryan mused as he stretched across the couch. He’d been complaining of being bored since he’d woken up that morning. Ryan wasn’t sure why nothing was amusing him. He’d tried to play video games, he’d attempted to read a book and he’d even started cleaning to try and shake the boredom. Of course none of it had worked. Ryan had found himself sprawled across the couch in his living room, trying and failing to find something to do. His phone had even ceased to amuse him and now he was simply grasping for straws.

 

 

“What should we do?” Ray asked tiredly. He was growing rather annoyed with Ryan’s whining. It felt like he had a child rather than boyfriend.

“We should go to the beach.” Ryan suggested. Ray couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Why would we do that? The beach is boring.” Ray said. He didn’t want to go to the beach. He was having far too much fun playing video games. He’d been playing multiplayer with Ryan until his boyfriend decided that it wasn’t stimulating.

“It isn’t boring; we’d get to play in the sand and splash in the sea…” Ryan attempted to sell it.

“I don’t have swimming shorts.” Ray said.

“There’s a Walmart nearby… we can get you some.” Ryan sang.

 

 

Ray attempted to wriggle away from Ryan as he tried to tickle him.

“I don’t want to go the beach.” Ray protested.

“Yes you do.” Ryan insisted.

“Why would I want to go to the beach?” Ray asked him. Ryan poked him particularly hard.

“Because you love me and you don’t want me to be bored?” Ryan asked.

“I don’t think I love you enough to move right now.” Ray sighed.

“Ray, c’mon – it’ll be fun. We could build a sandcastle!” Ryan cried out in excitement.

“I don’t want to build a sandcastle.” Ray scoffed. Ryan pouted. There was silence and then,

“Is this what Anna felt like?” Ryan mused.

 

 

Ray couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Shut up, you big goof.” Ray said with a shake of his head. Ryan continued to pout.

“C’mon Ray, it will be fun!” Ryan insisted. Ray was beginning to realise that Ryan would never give up. It wasn’t like Ray was totally against it, he was simply comfortable.

“If I agree to go, will you buy me as much ice cream as I want?” Ray questioned.

“Yes, yes! I’ll buy you all of the ice cream.” Ryan crowed in victory.

“Okay but you have to go to Walmart first and buy me some shorts, I’m not moving until you’ve got them.” Ray insisted. He was comfortable and he hated shopping for clothes. Ryan sighed.

“Okay,” He still agreed. Ryan just wanted to go to the beach. “I’ll be back soon.” Ryan added.

 

 

Ray looked up as Ryan shifted. He appreciated the sweet treat of Ryan’s stomach as his shirt rode up. He did not appreciate how Ryan blocked at least half of the TV screen. Ray scrunched his face up as Ryan leant down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He did lean into the kiss that Ryan landed upon his lips though. Ray did not take kindly to the fact that Ryan ruffled his hair afterwards.

“Okay, I’ll see you in about half an hour.” Ryan said. Ray watched him leave and then heard him rifle around for the car keys. Ray smirked as Ryan didn’t find them as quick as he should have.

“They’re in the kitchen.” Ray called out. Ryan let out a gasp and walked into the kitchen. Ray heard the triumphant cry and then Ryan was back in the hallway.

“Be back soon!” Ryan cried before the door slammed shut.

 

 

Ray had almost forgotten that they were set to leave by the time that Ryan returned. There was no question that they were heading to the beach based off of Ryan’s haul though.

“You were supposed to get my swim shorts.” Ray murmured. He turned off the TV and his games console before trailing behind Ryan and into the kitchen. There were four bags with a mixture of goods. Ryan beamed at Ray.

“Well, I thought we could have a picnic and then I found a bucket and spade and then I sort of got carried away.” Ryan said guiltily.

“I can see that.” Ray giggled. It was cute, seeing Ryan get so excited over this.

“Are you ready to go?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

 

 

oOo

 

 

Perhaps Ryan could have picked a better day to go to the beach. It was slightly cold as the wind had decided to pick up. The good news was that the beach was practically empty. The bad news was that Ryan and Ray didn’t really want to dare to leave the car. Ray smirked at Ryan as he looked sadly out of the car window. He’d been really looking forward to playing in the sand and splashing in the sea.

“We could still have our picnic?” Ray offered. They’d tucked it into the foot space of Ray’s seat so that they could grab it easily. Ryan still looked quite sad but he nodded.

“Yeah, there’s no use wasting out picnic.” Ryan smiled.

“Oh don’t be so glum, we’ll go to the beach on another weekend.” Ray promised.

“I wanted to go today.” Ryan sighed.

 

 

“Well, we are at the beach.” Ray giggled. Ryan tried not to smile and find humour in Ray’s corny joke. He couldn’t keep a straight face though. Ray ducked down to rifle through their bags and find Ryan something to eat. He was sure that his boyfriend needed some comfort food.

“You’re not funny.” Ryan scoffed as Ray handed him one of their sandwiches.

“I’m sorry your beach day sucked. Are you still bored?” Ray asked.

“Nah, it was fun going shopping and the ride was quite cool.” Ryan shrugged.

“Good.” Ray beamed. Ryan smiled.

“Now, it looks like that stall over there is still selling ice cream…” Ryan hummed.

 

 

 

“Really?”  Ray piped up with a mouth full of sandwich. Ryan shied away from the crumbs that he spilt everywhere.

“Yeah, really. If you hurry up eating your sandwich then I’ll buy you a cone.” Ryan offered, He did not expect Ray to cram his sandwich into his mouth. He reminded Ryan of a hamster. “Wow, I have such a classy boyfriend.” Ryan teased. Ray did not quip back. Instead he clicked his fingers in the direction of the ice cream seller. Ryan laughed and abandoned his sandwich on the dashboard. He opened the car door and stepped out. Ray beamed with his mouth full of food. Ryan shut the door on him.

 

 

It wasn’t quite the beach day that Ryan had wanted. It had, in the very least, provided him with something to do and cured his boredom. Perhaps they would try again sometime soon.


End file.
